


Protector

by revvon



Series: Myriad [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Girlfriend, Friendly reminder that Icy is just Ice Cream Kitty thanks, Gen, I hurt the ones i love, Literally no OCs because ew??, Lots of strong language ahead, Protective Raphael (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revvon/pseuds/revvon
Summary: Raphael didn’t expect to get sucked into some newfound drama revolving around his baby brother, but hey, what can you do.—————————A highschool AU that nobody asked for but everybody got anyway





	1. Defensive

**Author's Note:**

> A gentle gift for an online friend that wishes to remain anonymous. Love you!~
> 
> EDIT, 8/16/18: Literally don’t read this it’s all 100% garbage oh my g o d  
> I’m so embarrassed fjsldjd I’m not ashamed that I posted it and it’s still necessary to the storyline but w o w

The house was silent.

 

Normally the Hamato house was loud and lively, full of energy and spontaneous pranks that kept Raphael on edge and everyone else curious.

 

So when Raphael opened his door and didn’t receive a water balloon to the face, he knew something was wrong.

 

When those “oh no something’s seriously wrong here” instincts kicked in, they were hard to ignore.

 

Wandering down to the kitchen, Raph poked his head through the doorway and turned his emerald eyes to the table where Mikey was usually camped out at all times (And people called Donnie bad; Donnie fell asleep at desks. Mikey fell asleep on tables and stoves). There was nobody there, just a discarded history textbook and a water bottle.

 

Maybe he went out with friends? That wasn’t so hard to believe. Mikey had always been easy to be around, so he’d always had a large group of friends. Maybe he went out with them right after school and forgot to call? It sounded like something the golden-haired boy would do.

 

So Raph ignored those “there’s something seriously wrong here” alarms and moved back to the couch in the living room, throwing himself into the soft cushions to wait for his family to come back home.

 

———

 

Six o’clock passed and Raph was officially worried. It was six at night for god’s sake! Even Don and Leo were home (though they’d both locked themselves in their shared room doing god-knows-what), and they were usually home later than six.

 

Raph waited.

 

He wasn’t a patient person; Their father insisted he had zero patience and zero impulse control, which, honestly, was probably right. He was eighteen, shouldn’t he have more patience by now?

 

Apparently not, because he was still in the same spot staring at the same door and ignoring the same show that played over and over and over again in the background.

 

“Raph,” There was Leo, padding down the stairs in his usual blue jacket. “You should probably eat something.” His dark blue eyes were firm. He wasn’t taking no for an answer.

 

Raph simply brushed him off, shaking his head. “‘M not hungry.” He yawned into his elbow as he turned his head to stare at the tv again.

 

Leo scowled but didn’t press the matter, simply trotted down the remaining steps and vanished into the kitchen.

 

Which wasn’t the best idea. Even though he was almost twenty-one, Mikey was still the best damn cook in the house. And they all knew the kitchen was practically off-limits without him there to supervise.

 

Stupid Leo. His very existence made Raph want to throw a glass cup at the ground and scream.

 

His phone chirped, a welcomed distraction from his mind.

 

Grunting with the effort of reaching for it, Raph clasped his fingers around the device and pulled it off the side table, holding it above his head as he opened it, clicking on the text.

 

Leatherhead: Have you heard from Michelangelo?

 

Leatherhead: He has not responded to any of our messages recently.

 

Raph felt his heart stop beating and drop out of his chest.

 

Raphael: I thought he was w/ you??

 

Leatherhead: No, not all day.

 

Leatherhead: Are you saying he is not home?

 

Raphael: mother fucker

 

Raphael: I’ll get back to you

 

The likelihood of Raph actually remembering to respond to Leather was less than zero, but if it made the older feel better then he would say it.

 

———

 

Seven o’clock rolled around and there was still no sign of Mikey.

 

Donnie was in the basement, tinkering with nobody-knows-what down there. Raph could hear the telltale signs of occasional explosions, which couldn’t help but draw a snort from him. And Leo was in his room, probably doing stuff for work. So they were both off limits for now.

 

So when the front door was pushed open, Raph was the first one there.

 

Mikey stumbled into the house at around seven-thirty, brushing his golden hair out of his soft blue eyes. He looked a little tired, practically slumped over as he tumbled into the house, kicking the door shut closed behind him.

 

“Mikey!” Raph exclaimed, leaping off the couch and hurrying over to get a good look at his brother. “Jeez kid, yah gave me a hea’t attack! Where were yah?!”

 

He couldn’t help but notice the way baby-blue eyes flicked to the floor for a split second. “Out. With friends.” Was the clipped response he got.

 

Scowling, Raph reached out to drop a firm hand on Mikey’s shoulder. “Seriously man. Where’ve yah been? It’s been five hours since ya were s’posed to get home!”

 

“I lost track of time! Don’t worry about it, dude!” Mikey’s voice had its usual airy cheer to it as he brushed by Raph and dashed up the stairs to their shared room. “Imma go to bed! Night, Raphie!” He yelled over his shoulder. The door slammed shut behind him and Raph was left blinking in his wake.

 

His baby brother’s voice sounded shaky.

 

———

 

Raph absolutely did not pull back Mikey’s covers to get a good look at the younger’s face. Absolutely not. No way.

 

He gasped and nearly dropped the blankets.

 

There was a showing dark-circle around Mikey’s left eye. It was already looking purple, with a hint of green splashed in there. And his hair was more ruffled than usual, more fluffy and poofy than it usually was.

 

And there was blood dripping out of Mikey’s nose in his sleep. He’d gone to sleep without even noticing.

 

Apparently his gasp was too loud, because Mikey was sitting up very suddenly, pressing himself against the wall to avoid contact with Ralph’s outstretched hand. Blue eyes were wide with fear as he shrank back into the pillows. Raph drew back cautiously, worry and fear seeping into green eyes.

 

“Mikey,—“ He started cautiously, only to be cut off.

 

“It’s nothing! I’m fine!” Mikey snapped back, rubbing furiously at his eyes as tears began to form.

 

This time, Raph wouldn’t let himself be swayed. “What happened to yer nose?” He questioned carefully, watching his baby brother shrink into the wall.

 

Mikey opened and closed his mouth a few times, desperately seeking an answer. “I tripped,” He decided on. “And hit my face against a table.”

 

Eyebrows twitching, Raph pressed on. “And ya gave ya’self a black eye too?”

 

Wide eyes— Score one of Raphael. “What black eye? I don’t have a black eye, right?!”

 

That made Raph roll his eyes. “Yah, Mike. Not pretty. You look like you got into.. Into a.. A fight..—“

 

“What?! No way! I would never!” Mikey protested immediately, blue eyes wide with horror. “I wouldn’t get into a fight!”

 

“Mhm,” Raph reaches out to press one hand carefully against Mikey’s shoulder. The could feel the younger boy relaxing underneath his touch. “Ya know, Mikes, you can tell me anything.”

 

“I know.” It wasn’t anything special, but it made Raph’s heart swell with pride. He’d done okay by his baby brother. “You’re my best friend.”

 

“Really?”

 

Mikey nodded, eyes wide with pure honesty.

 

“Then wha’ happened to yer eye?”

 

That faint smile dropped right off of Mikey’s face and he scowled, pulling the blankets up over his head. “Seriously dude, just drop it. It’s none of your beeswax anyway.”

 

“I think it’s everyone’s beeswax when ya come home with a black eye.”

 

“Go back to sleep, Raph.” Voice giving no room for protest, Mikey shoved Raph off his bed and slumped over, rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head.

 

Muttering, Raph pushed himself to his feet and retreated back to his own bed, crawling back underneath the blankets.

 

He knew damn well that he was going to find out what happened to his baby brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any mistakes owob
> 
> This is my first time feeling relatively comfortable with posting something, I guess


	2. Recovery is Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Leo flips out, Donnie’s a good doctor and Raph really needs a goddamn break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I l o v e the 2012 Renet and I’m not sure why because she was kinda annoying??
> 
> Yikes I really hate this chapter

At exactly five-thirty in the morning Mikey would be up and about, probably making enough food to feed the entire city of New York. That was an unspoken fact in their house.

 

Okay, maybe not so “unspoken”. Leo talked about it a lot and used it as an example for the other two brothers to get up. “If Mikey can get up for school, you can too, Raph!” “Donnie, I love you, but please sleep—“

 

It wasn’t like Mikey was even aware of how much food he was cooking; He just really loved cooking. There wasn’t much else to it.

 

The order was; Mikey, Donnie, Leo and then Raph. Despite all his claims not to be a morning person, Mikey sure woke up early. It didn’t matter what day of the week it was; He always felt the need to wake up early and make pancakes, damnit.

 

It didn’t matter that today was a Wednesday (“Disgusting,” Raph claims) and nobody was in the mood to get up. If they had pancake mix, you could be sure there would be pancakes in the Hamato household.

 

And it was Wednesday! Sure, it was still a school day, but it honestly felt shorter. Today was FLEX Day at school, just like every other Wednesday. An hour of free time that started when classes would normally start. And then once that hour was up, they’d be back to their normal schedule (with shortened classes, bless). So there was really no point in getting up so early if they didn’t have to be in until around 8:10. And Raph has his license, what was the worst that would happen if they missed the bus?

 

Leo certainly didn’t appreciate them clattering around with five minutes to spare before classes officially started. So that was a heavy downfall. And Splinter— their father— also didn’t appreciate the ruckus that occurred on Wednesday mornings.

 

And besides, it wasn’t like Raph saw half of his friends during classes, so that hour was a fantastic time to catch up with them. And to stalk Donnie and April. But that was Mikey’s idea, not his. Absolutely not his.

 

“Raphie!” Mikey’s fists pounded against the door with a surprising amount of strength for him. “Get up! I made breakfast!”

 

Raph groaned and yanked the covers up over his head. “Shuddup!”

 

“I made bacon!”

 

The mahogany haired teen was out of bed in a heartbeat, throwing open the door and sprinting past his baby brother (who was left laughing at the top of the stairs).

 

Making his way into the kitchen, Raph squeezed past Donnie and made his way toward the counter, snatching a piece of bacon off the plate and tossing it into his mouth. “Mo’ning D,” He greeted somewhat grumpily, barely even glancing at his immediate younger brother.

 

“Hey, Raph,” Donnie yawned back, fingers wrapped around his coffee mug. Brown eyes brightened slightly as they made contact with emerald green. “Is Leo awake yet?”

 

Raph shrugged. “Hell if I know.” He snorted honestly. “Haven’t seen ‘im since last night, why?”

 

“I wanted to ask him if he could pick up the pa—“

 

And just like that, Raph tuned him out and chose to pay more attention to the bacon on the plate beside him.

 

“LEO!—“

 

And from above their heads cane a thud, a shriek and a muffled string of choice words that even Raph had to wince at.

 

Leo came thundering down the stairs with a whining Mikey (literally) in tow behind him. He came to a halt in front of the other two siblings, practically brandishing Mikey in front of him like a sword. “What the hell happened to him?”

 

Mikey looked petrified. “Nothing! Raphie! Tell him nothing happened!” He shrieked, clinging onto Leo’s arm.

 

Raph simply rolled his eyes and shook his head, popping another piece of bacon into his mouth (though he didn’t move to disagree, he promises he absolutely didn’t shift a little so he was standing closer to Mikey. No way. He would never.), chewing it as he watched on in somewhat amused silence.

 

“How did you get a black eye?!” Leo hissed, shaking his head with a fond sigh, reaching out to ruffle the blonde hair.

 

Donnie was beside him in a heartbeat, resting both hands on the youngest’s shoulders, crouching down to look him dead in the eyes. “Did you put ice on it?” He checked seriously.

 

Still looking terrified, Mikey nodded.

 

“And can you see out of it?”

 

Again he nodded.

 

Donnie sighed and withdrew his hand, placing it on his hip. “You’ll be fine,” He decided. “Just make sure you can still see out of it.”

 

Mikey brightens considerably. “Of course! I gotcha’, Don!” He grinned before zooming out of the kitchen and dashing back up the stairs. 

 

As soon as the bedroom door slammed shut, Donnie rounded on Raph with wide brown eyes. “What the heck did you do?”

 

Green eyes were blown wide as well. “Me? Why the hell would you think that was me?”

 

“Because you beat each other up all the time!”

 

“No we don’t!”

 

“Yeah, you kinda do!”

 

Leo sighed again and shook his head, trudging out of the kitchen with a disgruntled snort to leave the two arguing siblings to their fight.

 

———

 

It had been officially three minutes since they got out of Raph’s car and he had already lost Mikey to the crowd.

 

For fucks sake.

 

He sighed and slammed the door shut, glancing briefly at Donnie (who looked less amused by the crowd and more terrified, slinking away) before making his way down the hill and toward the school.

 

There was Casey, perched near the front doors and throwing the occasional glare at a student every now and then.

 

“You look happy,” Casey grinned upon spotting Raph and seeing the heavy scowl on the other boy’s face.

 

“Shuddup,” Raph snapped back, slumping over pathetically. “Today’s already been a heck of a long day.”

 

“We’ve been here for five minutes.”

 

“Did I stutter.”

 

Casey laughed and threw his arm around Raph’s shoulders. “I knew I liked yah for a reason!” He snickered, pulling the shorter through the packed hallways onward the cafeteria. “Speaking of ‘liking you’, have you talked to Mona recently?”

 

Raph rolled his eyes, tucking his hands into his pant pockets. “Yeah, why?”

 

“She was askin’ about you earlier.” Casey offered as an explanation, releasing Raph from the side hug he’d been trapped in. “She’s scary, man. I don’t see what YOU,-“ He jabbed his pointer finger into Raph’s chest. “—see in her.”

 

“Because you and April sure are going places in your relationship?”

 

“.. No?” It was phrased as more of a question than a statement.

 

“‘S what I thought. Until you finally decide to ask April on a date, you can’t talk to me about romance.” Raph smirked, shoving Casey aside as he made his way into the caf.

 

Donnie and April were already there, sitting at the table, backs pressed against each other as they talked with animated hand gestures. Spike (“It’s Slash now!” “Whatever man,”) was seated in his usual seat near the end of the table by himself, engrossed in his phone. Mikey was no where to be found, but neither were Mondo or Renet, so he assumed they were in their math class (Mikey had spent three days crying over a failed math test that he had to retake today). And And Mona wasn’t there yet either, but that wasn’t too surprising either. She’d always preferred going up to the library on FLEX days.

 

So Raph took his usual seat across from Donnie and waited.

 

————

 

The doors to the caf swung open behind him and Renet and Mondo came hurrying in, eyes blown wide.

 

Renet doubled over upon arriving at the table, grasping her knees and wheezing.

 

Mondo spoke first. “‘Any of you dudes seen Michelangelo today? He was s’posed to come down for the test, he toootally skipped on us, man!”

 

Nobody had seen him. Not even April, who had made it her job to make sure the youngest of them all was always nearby.

 

“Maybe he went to retake another test?” Casey ventured from his seat, lifting his head off his palm. “He always does that.”

 

Donnie shook his head, brown eyes troubled. “No, all of his grades are fine, it was just that math test. What else would he have to make up?”

 

Nobody knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops my hand slipped. 
> 
> // the next chapter is in progress owob


	3. Sudden Chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leather and Renet make a scary discovery. 
> 
> Ft. Everyone trying to keep secrets from a certain hot-headed brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes I hate this chapter too. 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes :0

“Ohhh maaannn, the little dude ain’t answering his phone!”

 

“Calm down, you’re starting to freak me out!”

 

Raph groaned and pressed his palms against his eyes, grumbling under his breath. “Fine. Has ANYONE seen ‘im today?”

 

Nobody had. Leather had already fled the scene, desperate to find the little guy and Renet had taken off shortly after him to track down the enraged male and (hopefully) help him calm down a little. Which left Mondo, the only remaining close friend of Mikey’s, to stomp around the caf, anxiously awaiting news from either Renet or Leatherhead.

 

Which left the others to figure out their own plans. And they had zero plans ready, because “its a school, there’s no way for him to get lost??”.

 

The doors were pushed open again and Mona came dashing in, blue eyes alight with worry. “Raphael!”

 

“Mona Lisa!”

 

Donnie gagged and covered his eyes with his hands while April giggled and Casey spat out his coffee (somewhere behind them was Leo’s soul shaking its head disapprovingly because “damnit Raph, there are CHILDREN around—“).

 

Clutching his hands in her own, Mona’s eyes found emerald green ones and she frowned. “What is the matter? You said it was urgent?”

 

“Aww, look at Raph bein’ a good big bro!” Casey cooed from across the table, resting his chin on his hands. “That’s adorable!”

 

April reached out with her left hand and backhanded the raven haired boy, leaving him whining in her wake.

 

“Have you seen Mikey today?” Raph asked, pulling away from the tight embrace he’d been captive in.

 

To his disappointment (but not surprise), Mona shook her head apologetically. “No, I’m sorry. I’ve been on the computers all morning, I wouldn’t have even noticed.” She apologized.

 

Donnie sighed at the girl’s words, honestly disappointed. He’d hoped that, out of all of them, she would have intel for them. She always did in tough situations. He sat back down and went back to tinkering with his phone. April leaned over his shoulder and offered a few suggestions to improve it and suddenly they were working together to create new ideas and new projects and nothing would stop their dream team.

 

Mona sat down and patted the seat beside her, nudging Raph gently. “Pacing won’t help anybody. Just sit down for a bit. I am quite sure Michelangelo is just fine.”

 

The scowl faded and Raph nodded, resting his arms on the table in front of him.

 

Mona leaned against him slightly, and he didn’t hesitate in leaning back against her.

 

————

 

“Holy glork, Mikey!”

 

“Michelangelo!”

 

Renet crouched down and reached out carefully, resting a gentle hand on the blonde boy’s shoulder. He flinched away from her touch and she drew back, worry flashing through her ocean blue eyes.

 

“Michelangelo,” Leatherhead crouched down beside the girl and held out one hand. “Please speak to us. We want to help you.”

 

“Leather..” Mikey croaked, tilting his head back to look at the scarred male. “You..”

 

They’d found Mikey in a spare classroom, barricaded behind the door after piling a few desks behind the door. It had taken the combined effort of Leather, Renet and a metal ruler to open the door.

 

He’d been in bad shape; There were a few cuts on his lips and bruises were already spreading like a disease across both arms. His freckled cheeks were soaked in tears, making the old black eye much more prominent in the dull school lighting.

 

Renet, who had long since decided she wanted to go into nursing, got straight to work on the wounds, carefully assessing the damage and rolling up the younger’s sweatshirt sleeves to peer at his arms. She clucked angrily as she reached for a box of bandaids she always carried around, unwrapping one and placing it over a cut on his cheek. He reached up to touch it cautiously.

 

“Will you talk to us?” Leather practically begged, dark eyes bright and earnest. “Please. We wish to help you, but we cannot if you do not let us.”

 

Renet nodded in firm agreement with him, placing her hands in her lap.

 

Mikey shook his head, scrubbing desperately at his eyes. “‘S Nothing guys, seriously. Don’t worry about me. Please. I can handle it.”

 

Eyes narrowed, Leather and Renet exchanged a weak shrug and relented (“For now.” “Mhm!”). The older male extended his hand again and Mikey gratefully accepted it, allowing the black-haired male to hoist him into his arms and carry him down the hallway with Renet trailing behind them.

 

They were quiet as they walked back to the cafeteria.

 

————

 

There were only a few people in the caf when they got back. April and Donnie were still there, working quietly on upgrading Donnie’s phone. Neither spoke much.

 

April looked up first, blue eyes widening upon spotting the trio. “Mikey!” She gasped, dropping everything and leaping to her feet to rush over and take the blonde from Leather’s arms. “Oh my gosh, Mikey!”

 

Donnie was there in a heartbeat, the phone clattering onto the floor in his wake as he swept the textbooks to the side and motioned for them to place Mikey on the table. Leather and April moved around a bit before doing so, depositing the youngest onto the table. Renet hovered by his side anxiously.

 

They were quiet for a few minutes before Donnie pulled back and sighed, shaking his head. “He’ll be fine, it’s just bruising.”

 

There was a collective whoosh as they all let out he breath they’d been holding.

 

“What happened?” April’s question was directed toward Renet and Leather, who shrugged miserably.

 

“I’ll take him home,” Donnie decided, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and checking the time. 7:57. There was no way he would be back when class started. Oh well. “And as far as Raph knows, none of this ever happened. Just say he was with another teacher.”

 

It was a commonly known fact that Raphael Hamato was extremely protective over all of his siblings, though it seemed to become stronger when Mikey was involved. Maybe it was a younger sibling thing?

 

“You don’t have a car,” April pointed out, raising her eyebrows. “How’re you going to get home?”

 

That made Donnie pause thoughtfully.

 

April sighed and shook her head, digging her hands into her backpack to pull out her keys, tossing them to Donnie. “Take my car, I’ll catch a ride with Casey or something. Keep us updated.”

 

“Thanks, April!” Donnie grinned, catching the keys. April’s car was cute. “Will do. See you tomorrow!” He waves before ushering the now wide-awake-and-confused Mikey out the side door toward April’s car.

 

Neither spoke again.

 

————

 

Leo was at work, so the house was mostly quiet. Apart from the occasional meow from ICK (Ice Cream Kitty, Mikey had been, like, three when he named her. They called her Icy) there were no sounds.

 

Mikey was back in his own bed, curled up under the covers with Icy snuggled around his head in an almost defensive position. Donnie couldn’t help but smile as he stepped backward out of the room and closed the door.

 

He really didn’t want to be the one to explain to the other two how Mikey had ended up with a sprained wrist, but hey, somebody had to be the responsible one. And it sure as hell wasn’t going to be Raph or Leo anytime soon.

 

He slumped over into the couch cushions and relaxed, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off.

 

————

 

Donnie was rudely awoken by a strong grip shaking him and ripping him violently out of his dream-like state.

 

“What the fuck, Don?!”

 

Ah yes. Raph. He’d forgotten about his immediate older brother. How, he wasn’t too sure. He’d spent the whole afternoon stressing and worrying about how he’d tell their hot-headed brother why he and Mikey were home so early.

 

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Donnie sat up slowly and rubbed his cheeks. “What?”

 

“Why the fuck are ya and Mikey home so damn early? How come I wasn’ invited?!”

 

“I wasn’t feeling good, so I asked Mikey to come home with me.” Donnie answered grumpily. He wasn’t lying, he didn’t feel very good anyway. He was pretty sure his insides were going to become his outsides sooner or later.

 

Raph raised his eyebrows but didn’t question it, simply shook his head and complained under his breath as he stomped up he stairs and pushed open the door to his shared room.

 

Donnie sat up suddenly (nice head rush—) leaping to his feet. “Wait, Raph!—“

 

“DONNIE!” Raph shrieked from the bedroom.

 

Groaning, Donnie pushed himself off the bed and dragged himself up the stairs, entering the still-dark room and blinking.

 

“Exactly what the fuck happened here?” Raph hissed, gesturing to Mikey. The blonde was still completely knocked out, breathing quietly underneath the covers.

 

“Uh..”

 

“‘S what I thought. The fuck, Don. Why didn’t ya tell me?”

 

“We left during flex,” Donnie defended, brown eyes blown wide. “I swear, I don’t know what happened!”

 

Raph glared at him, green eyes bright with something along the lines of anger and frustration and.. Protection. “Whateva’,” He grunted, dragging his desk chair out and sitting on it beside Mikey’s bed, staring at the youngest Hamato. “I’ll stay here.” He decided firmly.

 

Donnie couldn’t fight back the fond smile that crawled across his lips as he nodded and backed out of the room closing the door gently behind himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops
> 
> Sorry. 
> 
> Anyway!! I’ve decided this story will only have two or three more chapters!! Because I want to move on, since I have some more ideas that involve hurting the poor brothers lmao


	4. Everybody Deserves a Cuddle or Two or Three or Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lot of soft kiddos, mostly featuring Mikey and Raph because they deserve all good things thanks for coming to my TedTalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MondoGecko - Mondo  
> BluesClues - Renet  
> MegaGator - Leatherhead  
> OrangeJuice - Mikey  
> MotherHen - Leo  
> WalkingFirstAid - Donnie  
> FeistyBoi - Raph  
> RealDad™ - Splinter

[ ICICLES OF NYCHS ]

 

MondoGecko: Yo Mikes, u staying home today??

 

BluesClues: It’s three in the fucking morning Mondo, why are you awake

 

MondoGecko: ?? Why r /u/??

 

MegaGator: He does make a fair and valid point.

 

BluesClues: Wh

 

BluesClues: LH. I trusted you. Why the hell are you awake too? You’re supposed to be the responsible one!

 

MegaGator: Apologies

 

MondoGecko: I’m not hring an ans/??

 

OrangeJuice: that’s because it’s three in the morning, Mondo

 

BluesClues: !!! Mikey!!

 

MegaGator: Michelangelo!

 

MondoGecko: Yo man why the fuck are you awake too

 

OrangeJuice: well gee

 

OrangeJuice: of course I’m coming to school tomorrow, rahzar would have my head on a stick if I missed another day of school

 

BluesClues: I still can’t believe you started calling him rahzar

 

MondoGecko: the only god

 

MegaGator: Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?

 

BluesClues: LEATHERHEAD—

 

OrangeJuice: MY HERO

 

MondoGecko: blocking all of ur asses bye

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

“Mikey,” Raph grunted from across the room, shifting slightly to cover his face with his pillow. “Put yer fuckin’ phone away and go to sleep. Keepin’ me up.” He complained, rolling onto his stomach with a frustrated grumble.

 

Groaning, Mikey logged off the chat and tossed his phone onto the pillow beside his bed. It made a soft ‘thump’-ing noise when the phone made contact with the pillow. “Stop whining, you keep me up aaallll the time,” He protested. “You and your weird druggie buddies.”

 

“Slash ain’t a druggie.”

 

“I wasn’t talking about Slash!”

 

“.. Mona ain’t a druggie either, Mikey.”

 

Scoffing, Mikey rolled onto his stomach and buried his hands underneath his pillow. “Sure, sure, whatever you say, bro. Don’t say I didn’t warn yah!”

 

He could practically hear the eye roll in Raph’s next few words- “Go to sleep. Damn gremlin.” as the older threw a red pillow at him. Disgusting. Orange was a much better color.

 

Mikey didn’t protest too much, simply kicked the red pillow back and pulled the blankets up to his ears.

 

————

 

One good thing about the dark was that nobody could see you were hiding bruises and scratches and other various injuries that nobody wanted to know the cause of. Mikey had always taken the dark for granted. But now, with his various five-hundred bruises and scars, he’d come to appreciate the peace the dark would bring.

 

Which was why he appreciated how early he woke up on weekdays. Nobody would have to look at the bruises under his eyes and along his arms.

 

“Goin’ somewhere?”

 

Mother fucker.

 

Raph was wide awake and still in bed, a loose red tank-top rumpled in a somewhat hilarious sort of way. Those emerald green eyes never once left Mikey’s.

 

“Uhhh..”

 

“Well?”

 

“.. Downstairs? To make breakfast..?” Mikey offered, halfway off the bed at this point.

 

Raph rolled his eyes and threw his blankets off, pushing himself off his bed to cross the room and push Mikey back into bed. “Y’aint goin’ to school today.” He said firmly.

 

Bright-blue eyes were blown wide. “But—“

 

“No buts, goblin. Ya look dead.”

 

He felt dead too. But nobody needed to know that. “I’m fine!”

 

“‘Fine’ my ass.” Raph snarked right back, drawing the blankets up to Mikey’s ears and stomping back to his own bed.

 

“Ew, no!” Mikey gagged, lifting both hands to cover his eyes. “Gross, Raph!”

 

That familiar deep burst of laughter was his only response before silence claimed him.

 

————

 

When Mikey woke up next, it was two-thirty in the afternoon.

 

Meaning, he’s slept the entire day without breaking for food or the bathroom. Hell, he’d wasted the whole day without watching tv!

 

On the bright side, it wasn’t like he was home alone. Raph and Donnie would be home by now, unless Donnie had hung around at one of his geek clubs and Raph had chosen to stick around and suck Mona’s face off behind the school.

 

Ew. Mikey scrunched his face up and gagged. That was NOT an image of his big brother that he ever needed.

 

“Congratulations, Mikey. That’s permanently burned into your head.” The boy groaned, rolling out of his bed and landing on his feet. There wasn’t really any point in getting changed, so he left his pajamas on (a large, t-shirt and fiery red sweatpants that he may or may not have stolen from Raph two years ago) and made his way out of the bedroom, pausing only to snatch his phone off the floor.

 

He wouldn’t ever admit to anyone that he tripped and fell down the stairs. Not in a million years. Because he absolutely didn’t. No way. Not him.

 

By the time he actually made it down the stairs, he was positive he’d acquired at least seven more bruises to add to his total count of thirteen. He was on a roll this week!

 

Flopping over on the couch and flicking the tv on, the blonde wandered aimlessly through the channels, barely even paying attention to what came on. Crognard, Super Robo Mecha Force Five, Space Heroes, the Chris Bradford show.. Nothing good was on.

 

Hey, at least the groupchat was still alive.

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

[ HAMATO FAMCLAN ]

 

MotherHen: Raph, I know you’re still out. Pick up some bread, please.

 

WalkingFirstAid: And eggs.

 

MotherHen: We had a dozen eggs this morning.

 

WalkingFirstAid: And now we don’t, Leonardo.

 

WalkingFirstAid: because /someone: thought it would be a good idea to try and make eggs this morning.

 

FeistyBoi: Are you seriously blaming me?

 

WalkingFirstAid: Yes, I am! You exploded the microwave!

 

OrangeJuice: yoU PUT EGGS IN THE MICROWAVE??

 

WalkingFirstAid: Wait no..

 

FeistyBoi: For fucks sake, Donnie.

 

ReadDad™: Language, Raphael.

 

FeistyBoi: Sorry dad

 

ReadDad™: And please do as your brother requested and pick up the bread. I am in need of a good sandwich right about now.

 

OrangeJuice: Literally no one is home how are you planning on getting that sandwich

 

WalkingFirstAid: He has his ways.

 

WalkingFirstAid: Most of which include the mini fridge in his room.

 

MotherHen: Why do you know that?

 

WalkingFirstAid: Why did you not?

 

OrangeJuice: Btw you’re all officially banned from the kitchen I’m going to buy a padlock and lock you all out bye

 

FeistyBoi: buT WHAT IF WE NEED A SNACK

 

OrangeJuice: GO BACK TO SLEEP

 

MotherHen: Please don’t do it.

 

OrangeJuice: AND /STARVE/

 

WalkingFirstAid: The only god

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

Content with his work for the day, Mikey dropped his phone on the table beside him and grinned, returning his attention to the tv.

 

Ah, well. Super Robo Mecha Force Five wasn’t going to watch itself.

 

————

 

It was about three-thirty when Raph finally kicked open the door, throwing the load of bread at Mikey’s head and trudging into the kitchen with the eggs and the other loaf.

 

Too slow. The bread bounced off of Mikey’s head and landed in his lap. With a muffled whine he stood and trailed after his brother, dropping the bread onto the table. “What was that for?”

 

“Nothin’. Just glad to see ya finally up an’ about, little brother.” Raph grinned, reaching out to tousle the blonde hair affectionately. “You were dead to the world when we left ya’ this mornin’. Feelin’ any better?”

 

Honestly? Not really. He still felt like death warmed over.

 

“Yeah! Hey, what d’you want for dinner? I seriously can’t decide.” Mikey grinned, pushing past his brother to pull open the fridge door and search around, immediately pouting. He hadn’t been awake to throw something from the freezer into the fridge to thaw. Damnit. “Well, looks like we’re doing pizza!” He laughed, closing the door again.

 

It took everything Raph had inside him not to smack his little brother’s head. “Whateva’. Oh, Leather sent home your homework. Here,” He said, reaching into his backpack before yanking out a rather large pile of papers and dropped it on the table.

 

Mikey swore the table actually sagged beneath the weight of the papers. “Christ, that’s a lot..” He whined, gathering the papers up in his arms before making the march back up to their room.

 

By the time he made it back downstairs, Donnie had returned as well and was already making himself comfortable in front of the tv, changing the channel to some weird science-y channel or whatever. Nobody really questioned what Donnie watched anymore, they all just sort of went with it. No matter how disgusting and life-ruining it was.

 

“‘Sup, Don!” Mikey greeted loudly, raising both hands as he slid past the couch toward the armchair in the corner.

 

Donnie lifted one hand in response, brown eyes focused on the tv with a surprisingly steely focus. “Hey, Mikey. How are you feeling?”

 

It took him a moment to realize his brother was talking about the copious amount of scratches and bruises littered around his body. “Ah, y’know, same old, same old. Don’t feel any different!” He grinned.

 

A liar. So he was a liar now, huh? Nice. He could get used to that. He was a master at keeping secrets.

 

Donnie raised his eyebrows, pulling his eyes from the tv to look at him curiously. “Are you sure? You looked.. Really, really bad yesterday.” He remarked carefully.

 

Mikey shrugged in response. “I feel fine, dude. Relaaaax. Chill, man. I’m fine!” He laughed, bouncing on the armchair.

 

Sighing, Donnie simply shook his head and returned his attention to the screen in front of him.

 

Peeking up suddenly, Mikey pushed himself off the chair and padded into the kitchen, striking a pose as he did so. “Raph!” He shouted.

 

Said boy nearly screamed, though he did drop his bowl of Cheerios. “Jesus CHRIST, Mikey!” He yelled, lifting one hand to his chest. “What the hell, man?!”

 

“Do you want to learn how to cook?”

 

————

 

Update; Raph couldn’t cook and should never be allowed near anybody’s kitchen. He reminded himself to pick up that padlock at some point in the future. Hopefully sooner rather than later. That would be nice.

 

By the time they ordered pizza and had it delivered, Leo and Splinter were home too, and everyone was seated around the table sharing stories. Okay, scratch that. Leo and Donnie were sharing stories while the other three listened and nodded occasionally. Raph looked like he had actually fallen asleep, and Splinter was too busy reading the newspaper to actually pay attention to anything his sons were saying.

 

Oh well.

 

Dinner ended and as usual, the brothers split up to do their own things; Leo hung back to talk with Splinter, Donnie dashed into the basement— his “lab”—, and Raph vanished into their bedroom, probably to sext Mona or something.

 

Oh, yikes. That was not an image Mikey needed at all.

 

He was currently camped out in front of the tv with Icy, who was curled up on his chest. Her purrs were more like a lion’s rumble than a kitten’s purr, but hey, Mikey wasn’t complaining. If anything it made him feel safer because that’s right, his cat is a lioness who won’t hesitate to bite you.

 

Nothing new was on, just replays of episodes of Space Heroes that had already been on three times in the same day.

 

Groaning, Mikey stood and placed Icy on the floor, letting her lick his hand before trooping up the stairs toward his room. It was nine-thirty anyway, he should probably get ready for bed or something.

 

The door wasn’t closed, so that meant there was nothing going on. Probably. Hopefully. Then again, god only knows with Raphael.

 

Lucky for him, Raph was sitting at his desk absorbed in some math assignment that looked like something Donnie would do for fun during his free time. So he was in the clear, thank god.

 

Emerald eyes lifted from the paper and looked in his direction as Mikey toppled onto his bed. “You okay there?”

 

“Mhm,” Mikey yawned in response, voice muffled by the blanket in his face. “I’m great. Hey, how long are you gonna be up for?”

 

Raph shrugged and placed his pencil on the desk. “Probably not that much longer, why? Whassup?”

 

“Nothing, just wondering.” Mikey grinned, propping himself up on his elbows as he tilted his head, watching his brother carefully as the mahogany haired teen lifted his pencil again.

 

“Hey, Raphie, what would you do if Mona was bullying someone?”

 

That made Raph pause. “What?”

 

“What would you do?”

 

“What are you implying?”

 

“‘M not implying anything. It’s just a question, dude.”

 

Scowling, Raph dropped his pencil and turned to face his brother. “I’d dump ‘er ass, obviously. And I’d want to find out why she was doin’ it to begin with. Y’know?”

 

“Sure.” He didn’t know, but if it made Raph happy, he’d pretend he did. “I gotchu.”

 

He ignored the way those emerald eyes searching his own curiously and simply burrowed his way into his blankets, sighing in relief as the cool sheets surrounded him.

 

The pencil scratched against the paper for a few more minutes before it was placed on the table again and the lights were switched off.

 

Footsteps stopped next to his bed and that familiar, warm calloused hand brushed through his hair. “Night, Mikey.”

 

It made him smile. “Night, Raphie.”

 

It was quiet for a few moments as Raph made his way back across the room and tumbled into his own bed.

 

And then, “Don’t call me Raphie!”.

 

Mikey laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody could think of some names for their texting usernames that would be great!! Because mine are all awful and they were the first things I thought of lmao


	5. Of Rainbows and Vanishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers wake up late and end up in class on time. Raph never realized how well he could distinguish a scream of pain, and a scream of fear. 
> 
> Even though they were combined together.

You knew it was going to be a long day when Raph was the first one up in the morning.

 

Which was exactly what today felt like; A long day. All because Raph decided to wake up an hour early and couldn't fall back asleep.

 

Groaning, Raph let his head fall back against the pillows as he stared at the ceiling, willing himself to fall back asleep. But he was wide awake now, whether he liked it or not. And he DEFINITELY did NOT like it. Not one bit, if the pent up scream of frustration vibrating in his chest was any clue.

 

Even Leo wasn't awake yet; There was no bad singing or humming echoing around the house, and the tv wasn't on blasting Space Heroes at ass-o'clock in the morning. He wasn't sure about Donnie, his immediate younger brother was always so quiet anyway, but Mikey sure as hell wasn't awake, if the snoring from across the room meant anything.

 

Groaning, Raph dropped his head back into his pillows and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

—————

 

"Raph! RAPH! RAPHIE!"

 

He was crudely awoken by a pillow to the face.

 

Raph leapt up immediately and slammed into the assailant, sending both of them tumbling to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

 

"OW— Raph!" Mikey was yelling, kicking at him as he went to strangle him. "I give, I give! Mercy, meRCY!" He shrieked.

 

He released his baby brother, who dropped to the floor with a thud and a whine. "Jesus Christ, Mikey! What the hell were ya thinkin'?!" He groaned, massaging his temples in a last ditch effort to stay calm.

 

Mikey was right back up after a few moments of rolling around on the ground and groaning. "I was thinking that we're late!" He was beaming.

 

With an unintelligent screech Raph burst out of their bedroom and pounded on Donnie and Leo's door. "DoNNIE! DONNIE OPEN UP."

 

Somewhere behind him, he was aware that Mikey was still on the floor cackling.

 

The door creaked open and Leo was there, rubbing his eyes and grumbling. "Raph, it's,—" He doubles back into the room and reappeared in the doorway. "Six-thirty in the morning, what are you—"

 

"We're LATE, LEO. DONNIE! GET OUT HERE!"

 

Leo sighed and gave up, simply exited the bedroom and trotted down the stairs.

 

"Hey, Raphie!" Mikey was saying from somewhere behind him. "Look, can I wear this to school—"

 

Raph didn't bother turning around, just continued to hit the door. "Sure, do whateva' you want little brother."

 

He could almost hear the grin as Mikey padded down the stairs after Leo.

 

It took a few more minutes but Donnie was finally up and fully dressed for the day. "What are you doing?" He complained, exiting his room and closing the door behind him. "You're going to break the door, Raph."

 

"We have scHOOL."

 

Donnie reacted immediately, letting out some sort of unholy scream before turning tail and fleeing down the stairs. "MIKEY!"

 

"'S DONE! RAPH! COME GET YOUR LUNCH you giant red cockroach."

 

Raph grit his teeth and started down the stairs.

 

Like he said. A long-ass day.

 

————

 

First block of the day was A block. And A block for Raph was gym.

 

Team games, he'd chosen to take. It was fast-paced and aggressive. He could sort of see why Donnie had opted out and chosen wellness instead.

 

.. Though he did wonder why Mikey was taking recreational games as a gym class.

 

Oh well.

 

On the bright side, both Mona and Slash were in team games with him. And Mikey (the little pest) and Donnie both had their gym classes at the same time as him, so it was an okay time.

 

Plus, he got to keep an eye on his baby bro. Which was always a plus. Especially as of recently, with whatever had been going on with him.

 

Speaking of his baby bro, Mikey had somehow snuck a rainbow sweatshirt past every single one of them.

 

"Because rainbows are pretty!" Had been his answer when Donnie had finally noticed.

 

("And it's pride month!"

 

".. But you aren't gay?" Donnie had argued weakly.

 

Mikey had retained that bright smile. "Naaahh, but you gotta admit, some men are pretty hot. I'm a supporter!"

 

Donnie had nearly fainted from laughter.)

 

Slash elbowed him, jerking him out of his thoughts rather suddenly. "Earth to Raphael, we've been calling your name for five minutes."

 

"Are you feeling alright?" That was Mona by his side, pressing her hand against his forehead. "You don't feel warm.."

 

Raph reached up to bat her wandering hands away. "Relax, babe. 'M fine." He insisted strongly.

 

Mona's eyes found his and tracked his gaze to wear Donnie and Mikey were standing together as their teachers tried to explain how to properly hit a volleyball to their temporarily combined class. "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothin'."

 

"Raph,"

 

"What? Nothin's wrong!"

 

Mona pouted but didn't press him for answers, just turned to pay attention to the coach.

 

Ten minutes into the day and Raph was already prepared to climb to the roof and scream.

 

————

 

By the time lunch rolled around, Raph was pretty sure any amount of attentiveness left within his system had been flushed out along with his brain. He was basically just a walking bag of flesh and bones at this point. Nothing else to him anymore.

 

It was a wonder he didn’t trip down the stairs on his way to the cafe.

 

Mona and Slash both had lunch on with him, so at least he had some friends to talk with while he attempted to rebuild his strength to get through the next three periods.

 

He actually felt like death warmed over.

 

Not a pleasant feeling. Not at all.

 

————

 

The last bell rang and all hell broke loose in the hallways as kids scrambled out of their classes to try and make their respective buses.

 

That was something Raph really liked; He had his license, so he could drive himself home quicker than the bus would have.

 

Supposing he could even get out of the parking lot, of course.

 

But that was a whole different story.

 

Because he was standing in front of his car, waiting for Mikey and Mona and neither that shown up. Just Donnie and himself were gathered around the car, though Donnie seemed rather absorbed in his phone. Probably something to do with April as usual.

 

Twenty minutes ticked by and there was still no sign of his girlfriend and baby brother.

 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Raph pushed off the car and started back toward the school. “‘M gonna go check on ‘em!” He shouted over his shoulder. Donnie gave him a nod of confirmation and sat in the car to wait, while Raph ducked back into the school.

 

It looked spooky when there weren’t kids stumbling around the hallways; Almost like an abandoned building. Even though he was perfectly aware that there were still clubs going on inside the building (and not far from his location either, there were, like, fifty clubs), it didn’t change the fact that the atmosphere held doom and gloom in it.

 

His heart leapt into his throat as he made his way down the silent hallway. “Mikey? Mona? Ya’ll in here?” He called, cupping his hands around his mouth.

 

The only answer to his call was a sudden, piercing scream that split the air.

 

Raph swore, and at least ten years were shaved off his life, just for good measure.

 

Because he knew that scream anywhere. What kind of a protector would he be if he didn’t know the sound of his baby brother in fear and pain.

 

Well, the fuck if anybody thought he was going to let it continue.

 

He was moving before he even registered telling his feet to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm guess what chapter I don’t like!!
> 
> *points @ every single chapter I’ve ever written* 
> 
> Anyway!! Sorry for the wait, and I’m so sorry it’s short, but I wanted to throw this out there so I can start the next part soon owo
> 
> As soon as a finish my history project


	6. Of Breaths and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph makes a world shattering discovery and Mikey’s claustrophobia isn’t helping the situation at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I’m so sorry about this chapter. 
> 
> It might be confusing to read, I was really confused writing it.

With those ten years missing from his life Raph practically flew down the empty hallway, brushing past his own locker as he did so. 

 

Those were the stairs to the bottom floor, to the science wings. He barely hesitated before flinging himself down the stairs and landing on his feet, skidding to a halt beside the door before pressing on again.

 

Phone in one hand, he held it up in front of him and managed to press the familiar contact picture of his girlfriend, bringing the phone back up to his ear as he slowed his pace a bit.

 

It rang for less then a second and then Mona’s voice crackled through the speaker. ”Raph?”

 

“Mona! Where are you? I thought we were meeting at my car?”

 

There was a gusting breath from the other side. “I knew I forgot something. I am so sorry. I had to stay after to retake my science test. You can go without me.”

 

“I’ll.. I’ll come visit you!” Raph moved a little faster, practically sprinting down the hallway again.

 

”Raphael. I am supposed to be taking a test. You cannot come visit me!”

 

He skidded to a halt and stared at the lockers in front of him. “Hang on a sec’.. If you’re taking a test, how are ya talking to me?”

 

It was quiet for a moment and then his phone began to beep, signaling she’d hung up on him.

 

What the fuck?

 

Now Raph was staring at his phone as he pressed on the lock button, watching it close down and fall silent.

 

How had they been talking if Mona was taking a test? Raph had that teacher, the woman was just plain harsh when it came to phones. There was no way she would have let Mona use her phone while taking a test.

 

Oh. OH.

 

And then everything started to click into place.

 

————

 

In hindsight, Mikey should’ve listened to Leo’s advice and carry a bottle of pepper spray around. So it was partially his fault he’d been jumped.

 

Right?

 

Probably. Sounds about right.

 

Which also explained the reason he was currently pressed into the janitors closet holding his breath and trying not to cry.

 

Somewhere outside in the hallway was Mona Lisa, stomping her way toward him. He closed his eyes and pressed himself as far back as possible, breathing in and out quickly and as quietly as he could.

 

Because now was not a good time to fly into a panic attack or something. He had to remain calm and keep breathing and stay quiet and—

 

Ding.

 

Mother fucker.

 

Can’t have one god damn second of silence with the Hamato family.

 

Mikey held his phone up and squinted against the sudden bright light, attempting to make out the message.

 

~•~•~•~

 

FeistyBoi: Where are you??

 

OrangeJuice: ?? inside duh

 

FeistyBoi: Shut up I know that

 

FeistyBoi: fucking goblin

 

OrangeJuice: I’m telling dad you said a bad word

 

FeistyBoi: just give me your location, D wants to go home

 

OrangeJuice: the science wing in a closet

 

FeistyBoi: excuse me

 

OrangeJuice: I don’t recall stuttering

 

FeistyBoi: why are you in a fucking closet

 

OrangeJuice: shhh no reason

 

OrangeJuice: i definitely didn’t think it was the stairs

 

OrangeJuice: whoops

 

FeistyBoi: you fucking

 

FeistyBoi: I’m coming to get you

 

OrangeJuice: love youuuu

 

FeistyBoi: gremlin

 

OrangeJuice: my faaaavorite brooo

 

FeistyBoi: damn right I am

 

~•~•~•~

 

Talking to Raph always made him smile, whether he liked it or not. Besides, his brother was just so easy to antagonize, he had to pick on him sometimes. It made their lives more interesting.

 

So all he had to do was wait.

 

Nice. He should’ve texted Raph an hour ago. The floor was getting uncomfortable.

 

Footsteps. Silence. More footsteps.

 

Mikey drew in a sharp breath and fell completely silent, genuinely holding his breath as he shifted nervously to cower underneath his sweatshirt.

 

The door was clicked open and— oh no that’s nOT Raph— Mona stepped into the closet, those blue eyes roaming over the cramped space. Mikey didn’t even try to breathe, just let himself fall completely still.

 

Two seconds laters and Mona was out the door again, much to Mikey’s relief. How close were the stairs? Maybe he could make a run for it and tell Raph to meet him near his math room?

 

Mona answered that question for him, because the lock clicked from the other side and Mikey actually felt his heart stop beating.

 

Mona just locked him in the fucking closet.

 

As if the cramped space wasn’t bad enough already, now the door was locked? The walls were starting to close in around him again. He needed out, and FAST.

 

Nobody came.

 

————

 

He was starting to scream when Raph found him.

 

He’d been in there for half an hour with the door locked, but it felt like half a day to him. The walls collapsed in on him as he panicked.

 

“—key! MIKEY!”

 

Was that Raph’s faint yelling he heard? No way. It couldn’t have been. Didn’t Raph go home without him? Why would he come looking for him?

 

He decided to push his luck.

 

“Raph?” Oh, wow. His voice was really shaky. Sounded like he’d been crying too. Yikes, he was pathetic.

 

Strong fists pounded on the door and there was an exhale. “You okay in there?”

 

It took everything Mikey had in him not to start screaming. “Uh-huh.” He couldn’t bring himself to speak the full word, but he could make noises. Lots of noises. If he had to, of course.

 

“Shit. Where’s the key? Mikey, where’s the key?”

 

“What key?” His voice was slurred now. “Isn’t a key.”

 

There were a few somewhat muffled choice words from behind the door. That wretched door, separating him from fresh air and blue skies and his big brother..

 

“I’m gonna need ta find the key, Mike.”

 

If his heart hadn’t stopped beating before, now it certainly did.

 

He panicked and scrambled to his feet, throwing himself at that stupid door. “Don’t leave!” He gasped out, sliding down against the door and panting. “Please don’t leave!”

 

“I gotta go, Mike!” Footsteps again.

 

Not for the first time, Mikey willingly banged his fists against the door and started to sob.

 

————

 

It had been barely ten minutes and Mikey officially couldn’t breathe anymore. Those stupid fucking walls were too close, it was too tight, there was no room to move—

 

The door opened and Mikey lunged forward, into the waiting arms of his mahogany haired brother.

 

Because there still wasn’t enough oxygen, but Raph would always share. He always had.

 

Mikey was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, sorry for any mistakes! I posted this while I was half asleep, sorry ackk—
> 
> Also! In case it wasn’t clear (it wasn’t to me), Mikey has claustrophobia in this


	7. Better Days (Are Not So Far Away)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: “Donnie and Leo need some screen time!”
> 
> Also me: “who the fuck are those two”

"—ikey? Hey, Mikey? You with me, buddy?" 

 

Mikey groaned and tipped his head back, squinting against the harsh light that greeted him.

 

"Jesus, you gave me a heart attack."

 

"You gave US a heart attack. That's what he means. Not just him."

 

"Raph, Leo, out. I want to talk to Mikey for a bit."

 

It took a bit of arguing and convincing and bribing to kick Leo out (with the promise of extra training after dinner), but Raph was another story completely.

 

The stocky boy scowled and situated himself firmly by the bed, next to Mikey. "No."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Did I stutter?"

 

Mikey shrank back into the pillows and tuned them out, drawing up the blankets to his chin and rolling onto his stomach so he wouldn't have to actually face any of them.

 

It fell silent after a few more minutes and suddenly Donnie was up and stomping out of the room with that somewhat familiar look in his eyes that said that he was frustrated, but Mikey never actually managed to catch it.

 

The bed creaked a little bit as Raph sat down on it beside him, and a soft hand landed in his fluffy blonde hair. "Hey, little man."

 

He didn't have to respond. But he felt like he should. "Thanks, Raphie."

 

He could practically hear the grin in his brother's voice as he spoke next. "No prob. How're ya feelin'?"

 

"Hmm.." Mikey pretended to consider it, keeping his face buried in the pillows. "Like shit."

 

"I'm sure you can describe it better, huh?"

 

"Like death warmed over."

 

Raph snorted. It was a comfortable sound. "'S not what I was looking for, but a'right.

 

They fell silent for a few minutes Raph's fingers carding through Mikey's hair in a mindless sort of way.

 

"How come Donnie left?"

 

Raph made a face. "Did you want a checkup?"

 

"Nu-uh." The blonde shook his head quickly, propping himself up on his elbows as he looked at his brother. Worry clouded sky-blue eyes. "You're not leaving too, are you?"

 

Raph rolled his eyes. "No, Mikey. I'm stayin' right here."

 

"Good," Mikey smiled. "Because I needed someone to cuddle with."

 

"Are you fucking serious—"

 

Which was exactly how Raphael Hamato had ended up crawling into bed with his baby brother.

 

It wasn't as weird as it sounded.

 

Seriously.

 

Raph had ended up throwing his arm around Mikey's shoulders and the youngest Hamato had ended up fast asleep on his shoulder.

 

And it was dreadfully comfortable too, so Raph couldn't even will himself to want to move. It was warm, and the bed was comfy. Plus, he got the added bonus of being able to hug his baby brother. Very nice.

 

It didn't take long for Mikey to drift off, snuggled against his side. And he's not sorry, but Raph knows his baby brother is the cutest child on the planet, thank you very much.

 

Somewhere across the room, his phone let out a ping and he shifted his eyes from the mop of unruly blonde hair against his shoulder to the red case on the complete opposite side of the room.

 

He simply flipped his phone the bird and readjusted himself into a more comfortable position for a nap.

 

Whoever it was could wait. Family always comes first.

 

————

 

It was about five when Leo slipped into the room, closing the door softly behind him. "How's he doing?" He didn't sound (or look, actually) too surprised that Raph was snuggled against their baby brother.

 

"He's been out for two hours." Raph mused, moving his eyes to meet Leo's ocean blue stare. "Hasn't moved since."

 

Leo nodded and they both fell quiet for a few tense moments.

 

Logically speaking, Raph was fully aware that Leo wouldn't do jackshit to Mikey, but he'd thought the same about Mona and that was how they'd ended up in this situation to begin with. But there was still that larger part of him that really only existed to protect.

 

So that's what he would do.

 

Leo seemed to know this, for the elder didn't make any movements to signify he was coming any closer. Instead, he cracked a weak attempt at a smile. "You look bored."

 

Raph couldn't help but return that smile. "More than anythin'. Hey, can ya pass me my phone? It's on my bed—"

 

The older of the the siblings was already moving, tossing him his phone. Raph lifted one hand to catch it before it made contact with any body parts, and Leo offered him a mock bow in response.

 

"Want anything else?"

 

That sounded so much like younger Leo, like the Leo Raph remembered that he almost laughed. "Nah, I'm good. Go drink your gross-ass tea."

 

"It's not gross!" Leo was leaving the room regardless, closing the door behind him. "And watch your language!"

 

Raph just grinned and thumbed his phone open.

 

His smile faded into a scowl as he clicked on the most recent message.

 

Sincerely, Mona.

 

Oh, hell-FUCKING-no.

 

If anyone were to ask, Raph would stick by his story that his hand slipped when he sent the words "you fucker" to Mona.

 

His hand slipped. Absolutely correct. And who would he have to tell that to anyway?

 

Fucking asshole.

 

————

 

[ ICICLES OF NYHS ]

 

MondoGecko: guYS HOLY FUCK

 

MondoGecko: HAVE YOU SEEN THE SW ITS A FUCKING MESS

 

BluesClues: ?? No??

 

MondoGecko: THE WHOLE HALLWAY IS LIKE

 

MondoGecko: IT LOOKS LIKE A FRIGGAN TORNADO WENT THRU IT

 

MondoGecko: AND AND AND

 

ModnoGecko: IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE BROKETHE JANITORS CLOSET OPEN BC THE DOOR IS SPLINTERED

 

BluesClues: Jesus Christ

 

BluesClues: why do all of the fun things happen /after/ school??

 

MondoGecko: idk but everyone thinks there's a serial killer on the loose

 

MondoGecko: just a heads up :)))

 

BluesClues: what the fUCK, MONDO

 

OrangeJuice: can't get five minutes of sleep without drama striking back

 

OrangeJuice: it's eIGHT IN THE MORNING, MONDO

 

MondoGecko: I have s 1st block u dork

 

BluesClues: Ignore the lizard

 

MegaGator: I have been ignoring him since I opened this chat.

 

BluesClues: hA I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON I LIKED YOU

 

BluesClues: Wait no that didn't sound right

 

MegaGator: N o  i t  d i d n ' t

 

OrangeJuice: appFFFT

 

OrangeJuice: RENET AND LEATHER, SITTING IN A TREE

 

MondoGecko: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

 

BluesClues: M I K E Y

 

BluesClues: I AM AL E S B I A N

 

BluesClues: AND ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE HOME WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN SCHOOL

 

OrangeJuice: (΄◉◞౪◟◉｀)

 

MegaGator: Stop that

 

OrangeJuice: _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

 

MegaGator: No?

 

OrangeJuice: I think you mean

 

OrangeJuice:ｙｅ s

 

BluesClues: *passive aggressive yelling*

 

BluesClues: puT YOUR PHONE AWAY AND PAY ATTENTION TO MR MATHY

 

MegaGator: .. Is his name not Mr. Murray or something like that?

 

BluesClues: m a t h y, LH

 

BluesClues: mathy

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

Mikey was stubborn, they had to give him that much. How else had he survived being locked in that closet?

 

Wait, no, bad example. Nobody was over that experience quite yet.

 

Mondo had been correct for a change; The science wing was a disaster.

 

The janitors closet was very clearly busted in and there were stray papers littered about the floor.

 

And a familiar looking blue hair clip that Mikey didn’t hesitate to step on and walk away from, making his way to biology.

 

At least Renet would be around to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> First up; I finally made a tumblr!~ @romanoeggbiscuits since that’s my username for (literally everything) now yikes
> 
> Second; Finals are here!! Tomorrow I start with math and french so I’m a little stressed, which is why this short chapter is like, five days overdue. Sorry about that


	8. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (probably??) final chapter. 
> 
> Ft. Soft kiddos and tickle fights

The day went by surprisingly fast. Mikey was genuinely startled. It seemed like ten minutes ago he’d been closing his locker and tumbling into math.

 

Or maybe ten years. Who knows. Certainly not him.

 

Science had been his second class during the current rotation; math had been first. And the only hung they’d done was take notes on the new section, 7.something-,who-cares. In science, they’d been working on a poster to show off what they’d learned about dominant and recessive genes. (Mikey was an artist at heart, so it had been a piece of cake for him to finish; he’d finished with thirty-five minutes to spare). And then after that, plus block! They’d had an end of year party, and there hadn’t been any food left over, unfortunately. Maybe next year.

 

Right after plus block was history, where they’d presented their essays because Mr. Fugitoid seemed to have it out for them, and then lunch. Lunch was a welcomed break, thank god.

 

And it was one of the few lunches Mikey shared with Raph.

 

Which probably explained why he could literally feel green eyes boring into the back of his head. (He’d stubbornly refused to turn around, though.)

 

Lunch led to gym, which he’d been thrown into with Raph too. Of course, Donnie had that gym block too, but so did April. So really, Mikey never got to talk to his brother.

 

He had a few friends in gym, but it was mostly Renet, who’d been thrown into all of his classes, much to both of their amusement.

 

And then last period was health. Or life management, if you wanted to get specific. Which was the room he was currently sitting in.

 

Across the room was Leatherhead, with his arms crossed as he leaned against the back of his chair. Health was usually pretty easy, but today was the teacher’s day, apparently. He was in an excellent mood for a change, and was going all out with his lectures on interpersonal communications.

 

Mikey had lost interest and zoned out, which probably explained why he had no idea what was going on, or why the teacher was holding a model of some.. interesting things.

 

He refused to admit he gagged at several terms because what is this, a senior class? He was a child, thank you very much.

 

“Any questions?” The teacher was saying, balancing a folder in their hands as they spoke.

 

Across the room, one of the student’s hands shot up. “Can we have a free period now?”

 

The teacher groaned, but didn’t fight it.

 

That was what Mikey loved about this class in particular; Everyone got along surprisingly well, liked most of the same things, and they all quoted memes across the room at each other. For example, yesterday a boy brought in two recorders and shoved them against his nose to play the John Cena theme.

 

They practically worshipped this kid now.

 

Totally friggan worth it, in Mikey’s humble opinion.

 

Not to mention the time one of the boys stood up in the middle of class and yelled “I WANT TO SEE MY LITTLE BOY”, and a girl across the room had scooped up the person next to her and shouted “HERE HE COMES”.

 

Oh, and they all lived off of coffee.

 

Leatherhead was the worst. He threatened to bring in a coffee pot one day.

 

He kept his word and the next day beaned somebody over the head with it.

 

It had been a good day.

 

“Oh, would you look at the time! School’s out! Outta my classroom!” The teacher hollered, and that was their usual farewell to them.

 

“Dee-nice! Is there a dee-nice here?” One of the kids shouted, and the whole class burst into laughter as they piled out of the room.

 

Mikey was super attached to them.

 

————

 

“Waahh! You’re totally cheating, dude!”

 

“How could I be cheating, there no way for me to cheat!” Donnie insisted, a whiny edge entering his voice. “You just suck at the game, that’s all!”

 

Mikey stuck out his tongue in response, settling back against the couch cushions with a huff. Donnie grinned and turned his attention back to the tv, brown eyes focused solely on the game before him.

 

To be fair, Mikey was pretty invested in the game too. Splatoon. And with the ending of the most recent splatfest (“Pick your team! Orange juice with pulp, or orange juice without pulp?”) (“without, duh.” “I cant believe you, Mikey. Disowned from this family”), the whole family had been fully prepared to finish the story mode, after all these months of playing.

 

So distracted by it, that Mikey didn’t notice Raph entering the house until the older was right behind him. “Hey, Mike. What’s up?”

 

Mikey refuses to admit that he jumped.

 

“Donnie’s totally cheating! Look! Who can get twenty-five kills in one game of turf war?” Mikey complained, tilting his head back slightly to look at Raph.

 

Donnie snorted from his spot directly in front of the tv. Mikey launched a pillow at him.

 

“Sounds like fun. Hey, whatta’ we doin’ for dinner?” Raph asked, resting his elbows on the back of the couch.

 

“Good question. Mikey, anything planned?” Donnie asked without turning around.

 

Mikey hummed thoughtfully and flopped back onto the couch, kicking his legs up against the arm of the seat. “Nah, nothing in mind. Why, you want something special?” He teased.

 

Raph scowled immediately in response. “Nu-uh, no way. Just wondering if I should lock myself in my room or come down and join y’all.”

 

The younger couldn’t help but pout. “Jerk.”

 

Raph grinned and reached over to ruffle the blonde’s poofy hair. “‘S what I’m here for, little brother.”

 

Mikey smiled.

 

————

 

Dinner was a complete success.

 

Because the house was completely bare of anything to cook, they’d ended up ordering pizza for the second time in three days.

 

(Their father was so sick of pizza it wasn’t even funny.)

 

Their father, Splinter, as they liked to call him, had trotted down the stairs, spotted the pizza, and sighed in amusement before snatching up a piece of cheese pizza and vanishing back up the stairs, presumably to get back to work. He’d been busy recently. He could use a break.

 

And Leo wasn’t home yet either. No, he was on a date with a girl from work. Karai, the one he’d been going on about for weeks. Or months. Maybe years? The same one he’d brought home to introduce to his family, the same one that he’d been friends with since junior year of high school. Mikey had learned to tune him out when he started talking about how pretty Karai’s eyes werein the evening light.

 

According to the pictures Leo had sent into the family group chat (that all of them had refused to answer too), they were having lasagna and pasta. Raph was still bitter that they weren’t saving any for them.

 

But all in all, Mikey was rather relieved. Leo had found someone who wouldn’t take advantage of him, who truly cared about his family, and not just pretend care. Karai was a keeper, and Mikey intended to make sure she stuck around, whether she was dating Leo or not. She was part of the family now.

 

“Mikey? Can we talk?”

 

Oh man. Raph actually sounded serious.

 

Exactly what did he do this time? Oh man.

 

Which was how Mikey ended up cross-legged on his bed, with Raph sitting (nervously) next to him.

 

Mikey broke off the awkward silence first. “You wanted to talk..?”

 

“You’re my best friend.”

 

Okay, that was somewhat unexpected.

 

“And you’re my baby brother.”

 

Was he really doing this? Was he really pulling out the whole ‘baby brother’ thing? Man, why did everyone always do that?

 

“Which means I’m s’posed to make sure you don’t get hurt. And I failed.”

 

Oh?

 

Raph was shifting uncomfortably now. “I was.. I loved Mona. She was beautiful, and she was nice to me. She wasn’t mean. I never thought she could be.”

 

Mikey raised his eyebrows but didn’t interrupt his brother (mostly because it was hilarious to watch Raph flounder helplessly for words).

 

Raph was flushing now. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry. For not noticin’ you were hurtin’.

 

Now he felt bad. “‘S not your fault, bro. I could’ve said something.” Mikey mused. “Don’t worry about it. None of it was your fault.”

 

“So you don’t believe anythin’ Mona said..?” Raph sounded unconvinced.

 

Mikey paused.

 

Okay, no.

 

Mona had always been mean to him; She’d struck a few nerves whenever she spoke, and she’d called him worthless and meaningless more times than Mikey could count with everyone in his family’s hands.

 

“Nah man.” Mikey grinned. “I don’t believe anything. Actually, I don’t remember half of it anyway. Besides, I’ve got the coolest big brother, so why would I listen to her?” A blatant lie, but who needed to know?

 

Raph looked more convinced than before. Crisis averted. Nice going, Mikey.

 

It was quiet between them for a few seconds, and then suddenly a wide grin was spreading across Mikey’s face. “Tickle fight!” He laughed, leaping forward to knock his brother off the bed and onto the floor.

 

“MIKEY—“

 

Raph was stronger; That was a given. So it wasn’t surprising that by the time Donnie had followed the screams up the stairs, Raph had pinned Mikey to the ground. The second youngest had simply shaken his head and marched out of there as quickly as humanly possible.

 

“MERCY, MERCY!” Mikey was wheezing out in between fits of laughter.

 

Green eyes were gleaming. “There’s no mercy in tickle wars!” Raph retorted, placing his fingers underneath Mikey’s chin.

 

The blonde shrieked and slammed his chin down on his brother’s fingers, dragging a yelp from the older before he pulled himself free of the mahogany haired boy’s grip and bolted out of the room.

 

“I’M GONNA GETCHA, MIKEY!” Raph yelled after him as he tripped down the stairs and threw himself into the living room.

 

And as he did so, he allowed a huge smile to spread across his face.

 

“Can’t catch me!” He laughed, snatching a pillow of the couch to hold up defensively, as Raph lunged down the stairs to meet him.

 

It would never get old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooaaahh it’s been a journey!!
> 
> I really want to say thank you to nyanbacon bc they’ve been super supportive and sweet, thank you soso much!! //and your art of the characters is the cutest thing ever,, I love//
> 
> And a special thank you to everyone who read this! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, at least a little!~
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t worry, this isn’t the last part. There’s going to be other stories bc I love them, but that’s probably it for this book! It was totally not (who am I kidding it absolutely was) rushed, so I’m very sorry about that aaaa
> 
> Again, thank you so much! <3
> 
>  
> 
> PSA:
> 
> That health class is actually based off of my life management/health class from this year. We were a giant, meme-loving mess and our teacher was so sick of us it was hilarious
> 
> And everything mentioned in the story health class actually happened in my class
> 
> Totally not projecting the fact that I was the one that was scooped up during the “see my little boy” thing


End file.
